1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to antennas, and more specifically to antenna solution for near and far-field communication in wireless devices.
2. Related Art
A wireless device receives and transmits signals wirelessly (on a wireless medium), and may contain corresponding receive and transmit circuits. Some examples of wireless devices are mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), etc.
Wireless devices may communicate using near-field communication (NFC) techniques and/or far-field communication techniques. NFC, generally, refers to short range (of the order of a few centimeters) wireless communication technology that enables exchange of data between two or more wireless devices, generally by inductive coupling. Inductive coupling refers to the generation of voltage/current in one coil due to (and proportional to) a change in voltage/current (and hence the corresponding magnetic field) in another coil, the two coils being termed as being “inductively coupled” to each other (and which may thus be viewed as ‘antennas’). Currently, NFC communication is standardized and designed to operate within the globally available and unlicensed radio frequency ISM band of 13.56 MHz.
Far-field communication, generally, refers to long-range wireless communication between two or more wireless devices, typically using radiative techniques. Radiative (transmission and/or reception) techniques generally rely on electromagnetic radiation for wireless energy transfer, and typically use one or more radiating element(s) (termed antennas) for transmitting and receiving wireless signals. Frequency modulation (FM) and amplitude modulation (AM) are examples of far-field communication.
Several embodiments described below are directed to an antenna solution for near and far-field communication in wireless devices.